vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Winona Pastoria
Appearance WIP Personality WIP History ''World War II. Warsaw, Poland. September, 1939.''The Luftwaffe opened the German attack on Poland with operation Wasserkante, an air attack on Warsaw. A veil of gunpowder, smoke and ash covered the Polish capital. Fire blazed everywhere, and the deafening sound of bombs and missiles boomed on every drop. No structure was spared from the wrath of the German forces. Innocent life wasn't spared from the arms of the German battalion. Was there even hope in escaping Warsaw in one piece? "Nie... Matka! Ojciec!" A woman cried, kneeling beside two burnt bodies, cold and dead. She then looked over the two bodies, revealing two more bodies, burnt and dead like the two earlier. "Brat! Siostra!" She continued crying all of her tears. Who was she you ask? Greta Pastoria, a victim of the Luftwaffe bombing. Her family, the only people she ever had in her life, we're all killed by the fire and debris caused by the terrible explosions. She never wanted all of this to happen. All of her happy memories are shattered in a single moment. What will she do now? Suicide may be the best option, as it seems there is no point in moving on in her life. There is no one to help her. But no, she mustn't lose all hope. There is still the light of seeing tomorrow. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a couple in their late 40s, covered in dust, offering their hand to her. "Spojrzeć, mamy młodą damę tutaj." They said upon seeing her face. From a distance, a bomb exploded, rattling the ground. Greta, desperate to find hope, grasped their hands quickly. The two helped her get up and brought her to safety. Leaving her dead family in the rubble is the most painful sight, but she must survive... for her own future. "Nie martw sie, moja droga. Jestes w naszych rękach bezpieczny." The wife assured her. Her face seemed kind, caring and full of warmth, like her mother. The husband nodded in agreement. He too, looked kind like his wife. She instantly felt a pull to them, as if she was their long lost daughter. Twenty minutes later, they arrived in a decent-looking house, only scarred by some of the invasion's remnants. They went inside and went down to a hidden basement. They let her lie down in bed while they went back upstairs to get food for her. She rested her head on the pillow, sad thoughts swarming her mind. Why? Why in all families her family has to face death in the worst fashion she can imagine? Tears began to flow freely for her eyes and down her cheeks as the couple went down again with piping-hot broth and bread in a tray. They saw her crying and comforted her. "My straciliśmy naszą córkę w wojnie." The husband said to her. Their faces look solemn but full of courage to face life, something Greta cannot do easily. Then the wife hugged her tight, signalling that they will be her new parents and she will be their new daughter, the start of a new happy beginning. She wiped her tears and thanked them. The two smiled and introduced themselves as Lucjusz and Magdalena. Greta introduced herself too in return. They said they will be leaving Warsaw for Strasbourg, France to start a new life there. They assured her that moving to France is the best choice for them. Greta agreed. She didn't any more war bothering her to death. She didn't want to lose any more loved ones. This is it. This is the opportunity to look up at life again. The next day at dawn, they packed up their things to escape Warsaw. Greta got to use Lucjusz and Magdalena's daughter's clothes, which fitted perfectly to her. At that moment, the bomb raids began to arise again. They were forced to stay inside the house to avoid all of the chaos. It seems escape was narrow, but they fueled themselves with hope and steadfast faith. The moment the bombing stopped, they rushed out of the house and there they ran through the streets for the city limits of Warsaw. Smoke, dust and gunpower were everywhere, but they trudged on despite of everything. They were really like a true family, even if they just met each other for less than a day. At last, they reached the city limits of Warsaw, which was less affected by the invasion. They ran as fast as they could, while hoping to catch a ride, just to escape. The terrain began to go wild, and Warsaw was just a small line in the hills. They ran a fairly good distance away. From where they are standing, one could see how damaged the Polish capital was. No one would imagine something as catastrophic as this would befall Warsaw. The three of them were heavily tired and gasped for air. They sat down near a tree to rest and ate some of the food they brought with them to replenish their hunger. But it was no time for long periods of rests. The Germans could be anywhere near them. They quickly stood up and ran again, like fugitives. They were all determined they will reach a place of safety. The sound of wheels began to be heard somewhere behind them. Tension began to build up in the three of them so they rushed for the trees and bushes to hide. They looked and saw a friendly-looking caravan, pulled by two horses. They came out of their hiding place to catch the caravan's attention. A man about the same age as Lucjusz and Magdalena came out of the caravan and saw them. He greeted them and asked if they need any help. Magdalena explained their situation, ever since upon picking up Greta in the street. She pleaded for the man to take them with him to the place where they will go. The man, who was named Rzeznik, kindly agreed to her request. The three were overjoyed to hear the news. And so, the family entered Rzeznik's caravan and off they go. Rzeznik explained that he was going to Minsk, the capital of the neighboring country of Belarus to also start his new life there. Seeing their plans for going to Strasbourg were against Rzeznik's plans, they decided to settle there too. They travelled for days to reach Minsk. They stopped by in some towns and cities to get food, water and supplies for their journey. Greta felt hope and happiness again after all of the tragedies she experienced the past few days. Lucjusz and Magdalena also felt the same, as if they have mutual feelings. Finally, after a long and tiring journey on their caravan, they have reached their goal. They have reached the destination. Minsk, Belarus was now around them. The city was more peaceful than Warsaw. They, along with Rzeznik, quickly searched for a place to settle down and start a new life. As they had very little money, they only found a small shabby house. But it was okay for them, as long as they have a house to call 'home'. And everything good followed. Lucjusz and Magdalena became workers in a factory while Rzeznik became a driver of steam cars. Greta continued her education. Everyone was happy.